Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by ElenaHasDamon
Summary: Owen tells John that if he touches Gwen he will kill him. Read and you'll find out what happens. Reviews would be lovely! Gwen/Owen.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

Gwen and Owen are looking for the canister in a dark warehouse.

"You beauty!" Owen shouts as he climbs up and finds it on a high shelf. "Yes! Job done!"

"Good work, team!" John walks in from the dark.

Gwen spins around and aims her torch at his face. "Where's Tosh?" She then starts grabbing her pockets for her gun.

John walks up steadily, grabs and head-butts her in the face. She falls to the floor. Owen climbs down from the shelf.

John aims his gun Owen. "Ah ah ah! Gun on the floor" He changes his aim from Owen to Gwen who is still bleeding and on her knees. "Or I shoot her"

Owen clicks his comm. _"Jack, where are you?"_

"I muted the comm system as soon as we left the palace under the pavement." He looks at his wrist strap. "I love my little wrist strap. Now… Phones."

Owen slides his phone across to John. "You touch her again, and I will kill you. OK?"

"Okay." John shoots Gwen and she falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang – PART 2

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

Owen immediately runs to Gwens side ignoring John comments on the way.

"Gwen? Gwen!" He shouts. "Open your eyes please."

Gwen hears a voice. A voice she loves hearing. Owen. It's Owens. Wait? What's going on? Why is he shouting my name? She opens her eyes to meet Owens eyes staring write down at her. Then she remembers what has just happened. John shot her. But she can't see where he is. He must have been long gone by now? "O-Owen?" She manages to get out.

"Gwen it's me Owen. Try and keep your eyes open for me?" He tells her as he goes through the medical bag. "Alright, do you want a quip about feeling a small prick?"

"Slight bit of déjà vu there Owen" She laughs.

"Okay just got to get this bullet out." He says as he concentrates.

"O-Owen. Where did John go?" Gwen asks.

Owen looks around then back to Gwen. "I don't know. He took the canister though"

"Just get on with this then we'll go back to hub okay?" Gwen says and twinges as Owen is trying to get the bullet out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang – PART 3

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

"Had to go and steal a car. Get yourself noticed." Captain John pulls out the bleeping blinking pyramid. "Now..." He holds over the triangle ready to put it in.

He hears guns cocking and turns around to see the Torchwood team aiming them at him.

"Ok…" He stops the pyramid from beeping and stands up. "Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?"

"Maybe you didn't realise. You can beat, shoot, threaten, and even poison us, and we keep coming back. Stronger every time." Gwen says.

"Well, I think you ought to know, your boss is splayed out on th-" Jack walks into the Autopsy area and steps in between Gwen and Owen. "-Pavement. Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how does it work?" He asks Jack.

"I can't die."

"No but, really…"

"No, but really, you can't kill me. No matter how many times you try. I can't die. Ever."

Jack walks down to John. Gwen and Ianto lower their guns to let him past.

"But what does it cost? Every time you have to drag yourself back here, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma. Plus, you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you."

"These people, this planet, and all the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for."

"Well, goody on you."

"What's in the canisters?" Gwen butts in.

"It's come-clean time, Captain." Owen says.

"Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about, had herself an Arcadian diamond, the rarest gem in the Damascene Cluster. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal rift storm. God, I hate technological geniuses." John tells them.

"You said this was a dying woman's request." Toshiko asks him.

"Yeah, she was dying. I shot her. I thought my luck had changed when I found it, it ended up here. So, I'm thinking 50/50? Even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang – PART 4

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

"Open it." Jack tells John.

"What, not even a please? Don't your manners get brought back to life too?" He replies.

"Now!" Jack shouts.

"This should give us the location of the diamond. " John places the pyramid in the triangle and a holo ghost appears. "There she is."

"The woman you murdered." Gwen says,

"You've travelled several galaxies for this. Well done." Says the hologram.

"Thank you, gorgeous."

"Except… There's no diamond."

"What?"

"Only this." The hologram states and turns towards the triangle. "No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no… there's got to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond!" Jack laughs at him as he rants.

Something comes out of the triangle and heads for Captain John. "What the hell is tha..."

"It's an explosive device, which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes." Ianto pulls out his stopwatch from his pocket. "It can't be removed without exploding, so don't bother trying. Goodbye…. Lover."

"No wait!"

"See you in hell!" The hologram goes off.

"She can't be serious. Ten minutes" Gwen states.

"Get it off me!" John shouts.

"Actually, nine minutes 50, 49, 48… Always at the ready!" He shows of the stopwatch with a gloaty glee face.

Gwen turns to Jack, "Okay, how big is this explosion likely to be Jack?" She asks.

"That technology, that size. – big."

"So we should really get him out of this city." States Owen.

Still watching his stopwatch. "Nine minutes 37."

"You've got to help me! Please." He pleads.

"Why?"

John punches Jack and grabs Gwen. Owen pulls his gun out but John is dragging Gwen around as a human shield. Everyone is yelling at once.

"Let her go." Owen tells him.

"Back, get back." Still holding Gwen as a human shield.

"Jack, help me!" She pleads.

"Get back!" John shouts. He drops Gwen and raises his right hand up to show that they're handcuffed together.

"What've you done?" Gwen asks John.

"It's hypersteel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key." He shows them the key them swallows it.

"You are unbelievable!"

"And yet, you still find me strangely attractive. Now you better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me!" He points at Gwen.

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen asks Jack.

"No."

"So! What are we gonna do now, team? The orgy's still on offer. Especially now the cuffs are out."

Still counting. "Nine minutes, four seconds."

"The rift predictor program, have you perfected it yet?" Gwen asks Tosh.

"Pretty much."

"What?"

"Anything in the next few minutes?" Gwen asks Tosh.

"Gwen, no way." Owen stares at her. No she can't be serious?

"What's she talking about?" John asks.

"If we're in the rift when that disc explodes, the city will be safe." Gwen looks up at both Jack and Owen.

John look's at Gwen. "How does that save us?"

"It doesn't." Still looking at Owen and Jack.

Still counting. "Eight 32, 31…"

"You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"The car park where he arrived. The crack in the first is still active up there."

"That's where we're going."

"Somebody better start doing something."

Gwen grabs John and pulls him towards the cog door. Jack goes to follow them, but Owen grabs him and heads for the autopsy room.

"Cut his hand off!" Ianto shouts.

"That would active the bomb."

Still pulling John. "Don't make me pull you! Get up the stairs. – now!"

Owen goes into the autopsy bay fridge and pulls out little blood sample tubes. Selects some and passes them to Jack who pours them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang – PART 5

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.**

"Five minutes 22 seconds." Ianto says holding his stopwatch.

"I can't find the frequency the device works on. There's no chance of jamming it!" Said Tosh.

"What happened to Jack? He should be here." Gwen said.

"What I've been saying all along, unreliable." John stated.

"Shut up!" Gwen shouts.

"Think I'm starting to see what he likes about it here. She's beautiful, he's stunning."

"Don't you ever stop?" Said Gwen.

"What five minutes to live and you want me to behave? Oh, that's gorgeous!"

"That's a poodle."

"That's nice."

~TW~TW~TW~

Owen hands Jack the syringe that has everyone's blood in it.

"This better work."

"Trust me, I'm an improviser" Owen replied.


End file.
